1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to compression gaskets for forming a seal about a chamber within an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines have chambers in which high pressures are generated. Typically, it is desirable to maintain a predetermined pressure within the chambers, such as in oil passages, coolant passages, or cylinder bores, for example, without permitting gas and/or fluid to leak from the chambers. Generally, a pair of members mate with one another to form the chamber or chambers, such as a cylinder head and engine block, for example, with a gasket being received between the members to provide a gas/fluid tight seal between the members and about the chamber. In addition to the gasket, it is known to provide a separate pressure sensor to indicate the pressure within the chamber. If the pressure falls outside a predetermined limit, a signal can be sent to indicate a service condition. Having separate components typically comes at an added cost, both in manufacture and assembly.
Some attempts have been made to provide a single component gasket and compression sensor. However, these attempts are not believed to have been successful due to an increased cost associated therewith, particularly during manufacture and/or service. The known gasket/sensor assemblies must be replaced in their entirety during service, thereby leading to the increased cost of having to replace both the gasket and the sensor. Accordingly, what is needed is a gasket and sensor assembly that can provide a reliable seal between mating members, provide an accurate indication of the pressure within the cavity being sealed, and be provided in an economical fashion, both in manufacture and in use.